Lo que no debió ser
by PukitChan
Summary: One Shot. Este simplemente es un amor que no debió surgir...


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Maki murakami.

**LO QUE NO DEBIÓ SER**

-¿Tú crees que está bien lo que hacemos?- decía un hermoso joven de ojos amatistas.

-No- respondió con sinceridad el hombre que lo acompañaba- al hacerlo, estamos lastimando a muchas personas- colocó un cigarro en sus labios- pero… jamás me voy a arrepentir.

-A pesar de todo… nunca podría considerarlo un error.

******

~ERES MÍO, PERO NO ME PERTENECES~

******

Casi todo había dejado de importar desde el momento que entraron a esa habitación de un hotel cualquiera.

Un beso cargado de dolor, pasión, deseo, amor y desesperación, lo unió por varios minutos.

Con agitada respiración, se separan para mirarse.

Yuki Eiri levantó su mano izquierda mirando el discreto anillo que lucía en el dedo anular. Lentamente se lo quitó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en la mano del chico que se hallaba frente a él.

Shuichi Shindou, tembló ligeramente pero al fin de cuentas hizo lo mismo que el rubio. Dejo caer la pequeña prueba visible de que, toda su vida pertenecía a alguien más. Tiraron al suelo el anillo de matrimonio que ambos poseían, el que indicaba frente a la ley y a la sociedad que su existencia esta unida a otra persona, que no era la que en este momento miraban.

La cama emitió un sonido al momento en que Shuichi era suavemente recostado en ella. Sintió como su cabello rosado era acariciado.

Atracción. Esa sería la palabra más ideal para describirlos. Su vida había renacido desde que esos iris dorados se toparon con los amatistas…

******

_Una bonita niña corría por el tranquilo parque. Sus pequeños pies seguían desesperados a un gatito gris que huía rápidamente._

_-¡Neko-chan!- gritaba la niña- ¡Espera, Neko-chan!_

_Unos brazos, igualmente pequeños, lograron capturar al gato._

_-¿Es tuyo?- un niño se acercó a la pequeña que se encontraba cansada._

_-¡Sí!- ella le sonrió, tomando al gatito._

_-¡Satsuki!-una voz llamó la atención de la niña._

_-¡Kiyoshi!- y otra la del niño._

_-¡Papá!- gritaron ambos, pero mirando a direcciones diferentes._

_-¿Porqué saliste corriendo?- reprochó el rubio._

_-¿Dónde te habías metido?- le regañó un hombre de cabello rosa._

_Ambos corrieron a los brazos de sus respectivos padres, que en ese instante, por la preocupación que sentían, solo podían ver a sus hijos._

_-¡Fui por Neko-chan!- el gato esta acurrucado entre los brazos de la niña- ¡Pero él me ayudo!_

_-¡Le devolví su gato a ella!_

_Levantaron su vista al mismo tiempo y simplemente... el mundo a su alrededor despareció…_

******

~PORQUE NOS CONOCIMOS EN EL MOMENTO EQUIVOCADO~

******

Su húmeda lengua recorrió uno de los pezones de Shuichi, para después morderlo sin aplicar mucha fuerza. Habían pasado noches soñando y deseándose mutuamente, anhelando tocar aquello que era inalcanzable y prohibido.

******

_-Muchas gracias- el rubio, con la niña entre sus brazos, se acercó al hombre que también cargaba a su niño- parece que tu hijo ayudo a mi hija._

_-Descuida- decía sin dejar de mirarlo, esos ojos lo tenían hipnotizado- es bueno saber que la pudo ayudar._

_-Eiri Yuki…_

_-Shuichi Shindou…_

_-¡Waaah!- la pequeña gritó- ¡¡Está lloviendo!!- tratando de cubrirse._

_-¡Papi!- el niño se ferró a Shuichi._

_-¡Cerca de aquí hay un lugar donde podríamos refugiarnos!- gritó Yuki y empezó a correr seguido por el otro._

******

~TAL VEZ, FUE EL DESTINO O EL PODER DE LA ATRACCIÓN~

******

Un pequeño gemido escapó de su labios.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó tranquilamente el rubio.

-Sí… solo continúa por favor…

Accedió. Moría por que él le perteneciera por lo menos por esta noche, pero debía tranquilizarse, hacer las cosas con lentitud. Disfrutarlo al máximo, porque sabía que este era uno de los momentos que quizás, jamás en su vida volvería a suceder.

En un sensual movimiento, Yuki recorrió el miembro de Shuichi con su lengua, degustándose, probando una pequeña parte del sabor de ese chico.

El ruido proveniente de los labios de Shu, muestra de que estaba disfrutando ante tal acto, solamente lo hacían desearlo con una fuerza que era incomparable a cualquier otra que hubiese sentido.

-Yu… ki…- sollozaba.

Shuichi solo se intentaba mover, al sentirse dentro de la boca del rubio. Todas esas emociones que él jamás había experimentando con alguna persona ahora estaban siendo sentidas.

******

_-¿Estas bien?- sus ojos amatistas se dirigían a su hijo._

_-¡Sí!- gritaba el niño feliz, aún con unas pequeñas gotas de agua recorriendo su cabello._

_-No quiero que te enfermes- tratando de cubrirlo._

_-Descuida papi, estoy bien- decía la pequeña, abrazando al rubio._

_-Ojalá la lluvia pronto pase._

_Hubo un silencio. Deseaban mirarse pero ninguno se animaba a hacerlo. En ese momento en el que se miraron… había algo más que una simple sensación de paz…_

_-Este…- el rostro sonrojado de Shuichi solo miraba el agua que caía-. Muchas gracias, por ayudarnos._

_-Descuida- acercándose para poder ver si estaba casado-. Además, te debía una por haber ayudado a mi niña._

_Shuichi también logró observar el anillo que traía Eiri._

_-Tu esposa debe ser muy afortunada- sonrió tristemente el menor._

_-La tuya igual- miró el lindo perfil que poseía. _

_-¡Yo…!- Shuichi lo volteó a ver con la intención de hablar de algo, pero al darse cuenta de que ese rubio lo contemplaba, sencillamente olvidó lo que iba a decir._

******

-Shuichi- pronunció su nombre por primera vez, desde que habían iniciado con ese juego traidor-. ¿Por qué?- sintiéndose repentinamente enojado, dejando de hacer lo que mantenía sonrojado a Shu.

-Olvídalo- acariciando el cabello rubio del otro- Solo por hoy… solo por esta noche… vamos a ser tú y yo…

-Te amo…

-Lo sé…

******

~ES UN SENTIMIENTO QUE SURGIÓ DE LA NADA, HACIÉNDOLOS SENTIRSE COMPLETOS~

******

_Ambos bajaron de sus brazos a sus hijos, que sintiéndose libres, jugaron con el gatito gris que había provocado el encuentro entre ellos, con la lluvia cayendo ajena a los sentimientos que se movían._

_-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el rubio._

_-Una persona que te encontró demasiado tarde- sonrió, mirando melancólicamente a sus hijos que habían formado una inocente amistad._

_¿Cómo explicar tan incompresibles sensaciones que los habían llevado a creer en algo tan poco conocido, como lo es el amor a primera vista?_

_Colocó su mano en la mejilla del otro, quien solo se permitió cerrar sus ojos amatistas, ante el contacto, sintiéndose confundido por las emociones que el simple rocé de ese hombre le provocaban._

******

-Ahhh…- Shuichi derramó una solitaria lágrima al sentir uno de los dedos de Yuki invadiendo su intimidad.

-Relájate- le pidió en un susurró.

Esos lentos y deliciosos movimientos, estremecían a Shuichi por completo. Simplemente se entregaban él uno al otro, dejando todo atrás por un momento detenido en el tiempo.

******

_-¿Papá?- preguntaba la niña al ver que su padre tocaba al desconocido._

_-No pasa nada- reaccionado al oír eso y alejando su mano del suave rostro de Shu._

_-Kiyoshi- llamó Shuichi a su hijo, quién obedeció instantáneamente a su padre._

_-¿Mande?- se quitó el suéter y envolvió al pequeño entre él, para después cargarlo._

_-Nos vamos._

_-¡Espera!- Yuki trató de detenerlo- ¡Aún está lloviendo!_

_-Lo lamento- dijo con una expresión cargada de tristeza- pero yo sé que hay alguien esperándonos… tanto a ustedes como a nosotros..._

_El rubio mordió su labio. Si tan solo pudiera ser parte de la vida de esa persona…_

_-¿Te volveré a ver?_

_-Espero que no- su voz se quebró al momento que comenzaba a correr bajó la lluvia, protegiendo a su hijo…_

*******

~ENAMÓRAME DE TI… HA SIDO LA DICHA Y EL PECADO MÁS GRANDE MI VIDA~

*******

Con la mayor delicadez que pudo, y evitando dejarse llevar por el desesperado deseo, Yuki colocaba su miembro dentro de Shuichi, sintiendo como el menor se le entregaba completamente.

Los jadeos de ambos se perdían entre el abrumador calor que sus cuerpos ofrecían.

Al sentir a Shuichi estremecerse debajo de él, supo inmediatamente que había alcanzado el orgasmo.

Y era tan maravilloso, el saber que le había provocado un placer tan inmenso. Siguió penetrándolo, esta vez con mayor rapidez.

Tocó las caderas de Shu, sintiendo el sudor que las cubría y mordiendo su cuello… pero por más que lo quería, no podía… no le era posible dejar una marca visible de ese amor.

Un nudo en la garganta se formó. Nunca más sería suyo.

******

_Los días que habían pasado desde aquella tarde que lo conoció. No podía sacar a esos ojos amatistas que se habían enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma. _

_Había salido a caminar por la parte más solitario del parque donde lo había encontrado._

_Y ahí, parado, con el rostro levantado hacia el cielo. Desde el primer segundo en que lo vio, supo que él también había salido con la esperanza de encontrarlo._

_-Aquí estás- habló el rubio dirigiendo sus pasos hasta él._

_Sus ojos se cruzaron y enseguida ambos supieron que ese repentino amor, aunque eran correspondidos, nunca podrían ser demostrados abiertamente._

******

~HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR NUNCA TOCARTE, DE ESA MANERA, NUNCA SE HUBIERA QUEDADO MARCADA EN FUEGO TU ESENCIA EN MI FRÁGIL CORAZÓN~

******

Que gran tristeza traía consigo la felicidad de hacerlo suyo. Si se hubieran conocido antes, si esta historia hubiera tomado un rumbo diferente… pero no; tenían parejas e inclusive hijos de los que jamás se arrepentirían.

¿Tan grave era amarse?

Yuki cerró sus ojos y un suave gemido salió de sus labios salió. Finalmente, él había alcanzado el orgasmo. Saliendo, se recostó en el húmedo y cansado cuerpo de Shu, sintiendo como su reparada agitación iba adquiriendo su ritmo normal.

El de cabello rosa recorrió la amplia espalda del rubio con sus ambas manos, siguiendo la forma de su columna. La piel del rubio se erizó, provocando que Shuichi sonriera.

******

_-Y aquí estás tú- le sonrió amargamente-, aunque no esperaba volver a verte…_

_-Yuki…_

_-Estamos casados- miró su anillo-. Tenemos hijos, nuestras propias vidas… que un buen día se cruzaron por una extraña casualidad._

_-Aunque la verdad yo creo… que esto hubiera surgido aún si nos hubiéramos conocido teniendo setenta años._

_Rió. Fue bello poder escucharlo._

_Tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y su dedo índice jugueteó con sus labios._

_-Esto está mal y lo sabes perfectamente._

_-Lo sé- Yuki lo miró fijamente-. Es un error- acercándose poco a poco-, pero por favor, permíteme equivocarme…_

_Primero, esos labios temblorosos se rozaron, pero rápidamente Shuichi permitió la entrada de la lengua del rubio._

_Ese beso, que solo llegaba a confirmar lo que era más que obvio… se enamoraron de la persona equivocada._

******

~…PERO TE CONOCÍ, TE BESÉ, TE AMÉ… A SABIENDAS QUE CADA MAÑANA DESPERTARÍAS EN LOS BRAZOS DE ALGUIEN MÁS~

******

-Te amo Shuichi…

-Por favor… ya no lo digas más… solamente harás que el adiós sea más difícil.

-Dímelo.

-Yuki…

-Dímelo.

-Te amo.

Mañana, ya no estarán juntos. Mañana serán unos desconocidos.

Olvidaran cualquier razón que podría suponer una unión entre ellos y no se miraran ya más porque simplemente serán una persona más.

Pero no esta noche.

Se besaron. Aceptando que se amaban. Sabiendo que acaban de traicionar a las personas que no se lo merecían.

******

_Los días avanzaron, encontrándose cada vez más en ese desolado parque, aumentando de manera incomparable el amor… hasta que ellos mismos lo notaron… que se estaban dejando llevar… que estaban abandonado a sus familias… siendo unos egoístas…_

… _y aceptaron sacrificar sus sentimientos, por el bien de sus hijos…_

_Ese ultimo día… ese último momento…_

_Decidieron entregar por completo su amor… decidieron ser uno… y después… aunque fuera imposible… olvidarían lo sucedido para poder continuar con sus vidas…_

*******

~EL AMOR ES UN CRUEL SENTIMIENTO. EL SABER DE TU EXISTENCIA HA SIDO EL CASTIGO DE MIS ACTOS. TE VERÉ POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA SIN PODER TOCARTE. SABRÁS QUE TE AMO, PERO NUNCA TE LO PODRÉ DEMOSTRAR. EN TU MENTE MI RECUERDO POR SIEMPRE SE QUEDARÁ Y JAMÁS PODRÁS OLVIDARME. ESA ES NUESTRA PENITENCIA POR HABERNOS AMADO. ES EL RESULTADO DE NUESTROS ERRORES. PORQUE AMAR ES NUESTRO MÁS GRANDE PECADO. ~

******

-¡Papi, Mami!- reía feliz un pequeño niño, sus dos padres lo tenían tomado por sus manitas- ¡Hace mucho que no salíamos a parque los tres juntos!

-¡Lo sé amor!- sonreía la mujer feliz.

-Kiyoshi- el padre, de cabello rosa, simplemente contemplaba a su alegre familia- ¿Te gustaría algo?

-¡Un helado! ¡Vamos por un helado!

-¡Esta bien!

-Papi, mami… ¡Cómprenme ese globo!- sonreía enormemente una bella niña.

-Si eso quieres, esta bien- decía su rubio padre.

-Vamos por él, amor- una hermosa mujer la miró divertida.

Amabas familias se cruzaron.

Pero nadie notó… las miradas discretas que los dos hombres tenían.

Jamás alguien se percató… de que cerraron sus ojos al momento que sus manos se rozaron.

Que el aroma que aspiraron… fue suficiente para mantenerlos vivos un día más.

Que esa ausencia los está matando lentamente.

Que la persona que pasó a su lado… era su verdadero amor.

Pero de ahora en adelante… por sus hijos, por las personas que los aman…

Tendrán que separarse.

Vivirán sin poder pertenecerse.

Quizás, algún día, si su amor sobrevive tal tortura… podrán estar juntos.

Pero no hoy, no esta mañana…

Porque este día…

… son solo dos desconocidos… que se cruzaron por el parque…

FIN

* * *

_Gracias por leer y si les sale por el review :3_


End file.
